Kya
by Ookamii
Summary: He knew something was wrong when he hadn't noticed the same glow in her eyes. He didn't understand it though. Wouldn't a mother be proud of her own baby? This story is currently on hiatus.
1. Chapter 1

The morning sun fell over Kya's face, _his _baby's face. She was only a couple days old, and bundled in a pink blanket in her mother's arms. Haru was proud to be the father of this beautiful little girl; with her soft tan skin and soft black hair, he could've sworn that she was an angel sent straight from heaven herself. Her and her mother were both angels to him. He couldn't imagine a more perfect life, except one thing. He wanted to be married to the angel that gave him this miracle.

Although he had planned to propose to Katara many times during the year, he just couldn't seem to get the words out. It wasn't that he was too nervous to do it, although he always felt sick to his stomach when he was around her, it was just because of _her _behavior.

Yes, her behavior was a bit off. Katara had been acting weird for about two years now, and although she seemed to be happy whenever she was with him, she always had a very guilty expression on her face, and she behaved as if she was hiding a secret from him. However, Haru trusted her and would never ask her what was wrong. Honestly, he didn't want to know. It was just a few months ago that she told him the big news that made his heart swell in so many ways.

She was pregnant.

It was at that moment that tears came to his eyes and he took Katara in his arms and spun her around right there in her father's living room. It was such a relief to him. All of the moodiness, and the unhappiness hadn't been something that he'd done. It was just pregnancy. He felt like he could jump for joy around the whole tribe. He thought by the way that Katara kissed him after the news was told meant that she was just as happy as he was. He was wrong.

* * *

Katara looked blankly at the baby in her arms. Kya was indeed beautiful, with her tan skin and chocolate hair she felt that her daughter couldn't get any more perfect. Haru's arms wrapped around her as they stood in the cozy living room; morning light coming down on all of them. Katara peeked up at Haru as he looked down proudly at Kya. For a moment she hoped desperately that he wouldn't notice the beautiful grey eyes of her newborn. She tried to put light in her eyes so she could fool Haru into thinking she was proud, but it was so hard to feel pride at this moment. She couldn't feel happy until the real father came. A few minutes passed of gentle kisses and sweet whispers before there was a knock at the door. Katara felt relieved. She didn't want to lie to him anymore.

* * *

Haru was startled at the sudden knock. They hadn't planned to have any visitors, and this was interrupting his and his future wife's special time alone. He was kind of upset until he saw Katara smile and run for the door. He hadn't seen her smile like that in a long time, and it made him happy to see her so happy. It was a bit strange to see her mood light up so fast, but he thought that maybe she just wanted to show off _their_ baby.

Aang stepped into the house with Katara grinning widely up at him. Haru frowned. He never really liked Aang, although he was the avatar. He had always felt a twinge of jealousy for the young airbender. After Katara and Aang broke up only a few years ago, Haru had felt a little more, well, _safe _with Katara. After all, there wasn't any reason for them to get back together. He assumed she hated him now. Apparently that wasn't the case, because she reached up and hugged him harder than she had ever hugged anyone, even Haru himself.

"Hello Aang. It's really nice to see you," Haru said quietly trying to be polite.

"Hello Haru," Aang mumbled, not looking away from Kya.

"We didn't expect to see you here," Katara said a little too nervously. Haru noticed Aang starting to pull out a little piece of paper out of his pocket, before Katara elbowed him and he quickly shoved it back in.

"Well it's my avatar senses. I heard that you guys had a baby and I had to come and see." Haru frowned again. Something wasn't right. "What's her name," he asked.

"Kya," Haru answered before Katara could. "Will you excuse me?" Haru turned around and walked quietly into the hallway. He shut one of the doors to make it seem like he was gone, and then tiptoed back down the hallway to spy on the three.

Katara was practically glowing in Aang's arms as she looked at Kya.

"I almost thought you wouldn't come," she whispered. Aang turned away from Kya to look at her.

"You actually thought I would leave you for that long?" Katara shrugged. Aang perked her chin up before pecking her gently on the lips.

"I wouldn't miss seeing our baby for the world."

Haru almost fell back into the wall, but managed to keep his balance. He ran away as quietly from the scene as he could; not looking back for a second. He opened the door to his guest room and ran inside; flinging himself on the bed and letting the tears run down.

Now he understood. He understood the lack of brightness in Katara's eyes whenever they were both with the baby. He understood the lack of emotion whenever she kissed him. And he finally understood the reason for the strange stormy grey color of Kya's eyes. Now everything made sense to him, and it hurt him to realize the cruel hard fact that had suddenly appeared to him.

Kya was Aang's baby, not his.

* * *


	2. Chapter 2

_ "Three weeks," _Katara thought gravely. She wiped the sweat off her face with the back of her hand. _"Three weeks of no conversation whatsoever."_ Her hand kept rotating in a circular motion as she washed the dishes. Warm water droplets ran down her arms and soaked her sleeves. She continued this pattern to every dish until she heard a faint crying sound coming from Kya's room.

"Haru, can you please feed Kya?" She received no answer from Haru's room. However, she wasn't surprised. Haru hadn't talked to her ever since Aang had left, or _retreated _as she liked to call it. She couldn't blame him though with her boyfriend giving him evil glares every five minutes.

They would be talking to each other, passing around Kya, but Haru would just stay quiet. He didn't even make any awareness that the baby was there, let alone that he wanted to hold her. Sometimes Katara would notice Aang squirm in his seat a little; looking a tad bit uncomfortable; and that's when she would quickly glance to Haru and notice him glaring. A hard slap on the arm would stop him for awhile. Then the glaring would begin once again, and she would have to drag Haru out of the room and confront him. He never made any intention that anything was wrong, but Katara knew better. This wasn't the Haru that she knew.

It had entered her mind many times that maybe he knew that she was cheating on him, and that he knew Kya wasn't his. Although, feeling dreadfully guilty, she often dismissed these thoughts as nothing more than extreme paranoia. Yes she felt guilty about cheating, but she loved Aang. She loved him more than anything, and dreamed about how much easier life would be if she hadn't let their many fights get the best of her. What if she hadn't left him for Haru? Would she be happier? She didn't know, but she didn't want to hurt Haru anymore, and thought it best to break up with him. She just couldn't find it in her heart to do so. He was always so nice to her, and she took advantage of it. He even let her live with him in his house, which she gladly agreed to. She would take anything to get away from Sokka and Suki's little makeout sessions back home.

She called his name again. "Haru!" There was still no answer. It pissed her off. "Haru! Do I have to come in and get you?" Apparently she did. Dropping the dishes so hard that the loud sounds of glass breaking could be heard throughout the house; Katara rolled up her sleeves and shoved open the door to Haru's room. Unsurprisingly, he wasn't there. There was a letter on his bed. Frustrated, she picked up the letter and smoothed it out before reading.

_ Katara,_

_ I'm sorry Ieft without letting you know but I've gone on a quick walk. I just need time to myself for awhile, if you haven't noticed. I should be back soon, maybe._

_ Haru_

Crumpling up the letter, Katara stomped across the room where she threw it out the window. She grabbed a pillow off of the bed and screamed into it.

_ "UGH," _She thought. _"He is so infuriating!" _The door slammed behind her as she marched to Kya's room; the crying never ceasing. _"I'm on my menstrual cycle for Yue's sake! The least he could do is help me a little with the baby, and the cooking, and the cleaning." _She picked up Kya and carried her into the kitchen. Setting her down on the counter; she handed her a bottle of koala goat milk and let her drink. _"I guess I shouldn't be mad at him,"_ she thought sadly. A tear ran down her face. _"If he finds out what I've done, I'll have hurt him more than he's hurting me." _She took the bottle away from Kya as soon as she was done drinking and carried her into Haru's living room. Sitting on the couch and nestling her daughter against her stomach; she stroked her hair and began thinking again.

_ "If Aang was here, he'd tell me to talk to him. Maybe talking to him is best."_ She continued to stroke Kya's hair until both of them fell asleep on the couch.

* * *

Haru walked into the front doorway at about midnight. He didn't smile at Katara and _Aang's _daughter as he walked past them. He thought about waking them up for a minute, but quickly took it back when he realized the trouble he would be in as soon as they woke up. He wasn't really looking forward to that, and decided to avoid it for as long as he could.

Walking to his room as quietly as he could, he suddenly heard a yawn, followed by a small gasp. Turning his head ever so slightly, he saw Katara standing there behind him; a baby in her arms and her foot tapping furiously.

"Where were you?" She sounded annoyed.

"I told you that I was going for a walk." He continued to try to be calm about the situation.

"You didn't tell me. You wrote me a letter," Katara clarified.

"What's the difference," he asked turning back around towards his room.

Katara laughed, but it didn't sound sincere.

"What's the difference?" She raised her voice even higher; repeating his question in astonishment. "The difference, Haru, is that I didn't know where you were or when you were coming back. You didn't bother to give me a heads up before you left, and I had to stay here and take care of Kya alone!" Haru flinched. "What part of menstrual cycle don't you understand?" Spirits he hated that word. "You need to pull your weight with this baby."

Now he was angry. He needed to pull the weight with the baby? She was the one who didn't tell him that it belonged to Aang. She's the one who lied to him. He would never lie to her! Then it came, he just got so angry, he didn't want to say it, but….

"Why should I when it's not even _my_ baby?" He expected Katara to yell at him, to tell him that it wasn't true and that he was being stupid. He wanted her to tell him that she lied to Aang, and that she was sorry for the confusion, but she just stood still, and stared at him with shock.

"How," she stuttered. "H-how do you know about that?" She seemed frightened, almost sorry. He took a step forward. His voice was harsh and emotionless.

"I heard you two talking. You've been having an affair with him, with Aang," he spat. Katara put the baby gently back on the couch before stepping towards him; her hand over her heart.

"Haru, I-I'm sorry. I-I didn't mean it, for this," she was breaking down into tears before he interrupted.

"You didn't mean it?" He was yelling again. "How could you not mean it?" Katara didn't answer. Haru's voice grew soft again.

"Katara, tell me the truth, please," he begged. "Please, I love you, but, do you even love me?" Katara let her head lower to the ground. Her eyes closed as she let a few more tears fall down her face. "Well?" She took a deep breath before answering.

"I-I love Aang." That was all it took. Haru went crashing to the ground; his head falling into his hands. He sobbed quietly as Katara stood there; looking on sadly.

They stood there for quite some time before Katara walked over to put a comforting hand on his shoulder. He smacked it away.

"Just go," he whispered. Katara stared in shock before turning around and picking up Kya. All the yelling had the little baby fully awake now.

"If that's what you want," she whispered unemotionally, "then we'll go."

Haru looked up from his hands as the love of his life vanished out the front door with Kya in her arms.

* * *


End file.
